Construction of post frame structures involves setting upright wooden posts in holes bored in the ground around the perimeter of the structure. Typically, the posts are spaced approximately eight feet apart. At a pre-determined grade level, a grade board is installed spanning the distance between adjacent posts and extending the full perimeter of the structure. Exterior trim resting on at least a portion of the grade board is affixed to the exterior of the building to form the exterior walls of the structure. Post frame structures typically include, among others, sheds, garages, trailer skirting, industrial, manufacturing, warehousing, storage, hangars, distribution centers, churches, arenas, sports barns, agricultural buildings, or other large building structures.
Known grade boards are fabricated using two components. The first component is a wood board. The second component is a steel trim support member affixed to the wood board. Several disadvantages exist as a result of the non-unitary, multi-sectional fabrication of these grade boards.
One such disadvantage is that the grade board is made of two pieces, specifically, the wood board and the steel trim member. Therefore, the fabrication of this type of board is more complex and costly and there exists a need for a grade board that is of unitary construction. Many structural problems are attributed to the use of a board with two pieces.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior grade boards. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.